CCG: Alternate Universe
|size = 2½ × 3½ |cards = 122 |production = 142,294 |pack = 15 |box = 36 }} This is a list of cards from The Alternate Universe, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. The Alternate Universe expansion pack was released in November of 1995. This was the first normal expansion pack to be released for the First Edition. The "AU" introduced time travel and parallel universes. This expansion pack paved the way for future excursions into other universes, mainly the Mirror Universe. This expansion pack also introduced a new card type: the doorway. One in particular, the "Alternate Universe Door", is required if a player wants to use a card with the "Alternate Universe" icon, also introduced in this pack. Other notable cards in this pack are Data's Head from , and the first ultra-rare Future Enterprise from . Artifacts * Cryosatellite * Data's Head * Iconian Gateway * Ophidian Cane * Receptacle Stones * Ressikan Flute * Samuel Clemens' Pocketwatch Dilemmas * Alien Labyrinth * Cardassian Trap * Coalescent Organism * Conundrum * Edo Probe * Empathic Echo * Ferengi Attack * Frame of Mind * Hidden Entrance * Hunter Gangs * Interphasic Plasma Creatures * Malfunctioning Door * Maman Picard * Outpost Raid * Parallel Romance * Punishment Zone * Quantum Singularity Lifeform * * Royale Casino: Blackjack * The Gatherers * The Higher... The Fewer * Thought Fire * Worshiper * Zaldan Doorway * Alternate Universe Door * Devidian Door Equipment * Echo Papa 607 Killer Drone * I. P. Scanner Events * Baryon Buildup * Captain's Log * Engage Shuttle Operations * Interrogation * Intruder Force Field * Klim Dokachin * Lower Decks * Mot's Advice * Particle Scattering Field * Revolving Door * Rishon Uxbridge * The Charybdis * The Mask of Korgano * Thermal Deflectors * Wartime Conditions * Yellow Alert Facility Outpost * Neutral Outpost Interrupts * Anti-Matter Spread * Barclay Transporter Phobia * Brain Drain * Countermanda * Dead in Bed * Destroy Radioactive Garbage Scow * Devidian Foragers * Eyes in the Dark * Fire Sculptor * Hail * Howard Heirloom Candle * Humuhumunukunukuapua'a * Incoming Message: Attack Authorization * Isabella * Jamaharon * Kevin Uxbridge: Convergence * La Forge Maneuver * Latinum Payoff * Phaser Burns * Rescue Captives * Romulan Ambush * Security Sacrifice * Seize Wesley * Senior Staff Meeting * Temporal Narcosis * Thine Own Self * Vorgon Raiders * Vulcan Nerve Pinch * Wolf Missions * Brute Force * Compromised Mission * Diplomatic Conference * FGC-47 Research * Fissure Research * Qualor II Rendezvous * Quash Conspiracy * Reunion * Risa Shore Leave * Warped Space Personnel Federation * Beverly Picard * Ian Andrew Troi * Jack Crusher * Lt. (j.g.) Picard * Montgomery Scott * Paul Rice * Rachel Garrett * Richard Castillo * Tasha Yar – Alternate Klingon * Governor Worf * K'mtar * Targ Non-Aligned * Ajur * Berlingoff Rasmussen – this card was misspelled when printed * Bortas * Dathon * Lakanta * Maques * Mickey D. Romulan * Commander Tomalak * D'Tan * Major * Stefan DeSeve Ships Federation * Future Enterprise * Klingon * * [[K'Ratak|IKS K'Ratak]] Non-Aligned * Edo Vessel * Gomtuu * Tama Romulan * Table Alternate Universe